Holtem
Holtem is the strip of land West of Relaim , East of Amarisia , and North of Alm'agan . It is surrounded by a decent forest, and leads up to a peak in the mountains. Is is also seperated from Alm'agan by a river. Founding of Holtem (Before Great War) The Molding of the Holtem land was done by the works of Madrake, Patron of the Sky, Flight and weather, and Dalrik, Patron of Peace and trade. It was was made to be a Connection to the other regions that would hold the other races. Zerek, Patron of gods, himself oversaw the Work of Dalrik and Mandrake to the detail. After their success, Zerek had already decided what race would be lerft in this connecting land. Humans had been chosen as the people of Holtem. However, a soon as Zerek, Madrak, and Dalrik left in their was to create the rest of Tilvas. Xoroth, Dark God of Madness, Nightmare, and Insanity, entered the realm and plaguing the humans, causing mass suffering amongst the people. It was Ezeq, Patron of the Afterlife, and Suffering. Who arrived to the land to lured by the strange suffering. Upon finding the Works of Xoroth, he began calming the populace. This would lead to the follower ship of Ezeq. Few centuries later Zerek would call his follower in Holtem in a pilgrimage in the Relaim and establish Amnestad. Centuries passed and the words of Zerek were all forgotten. Remaining in small peace T'ill The Grand War. Holtem (After Great War) Holtem is controlled by the dwarves of the Holtem Federation. Although it is called a well balanced federation led by the dwarves, it was by no chance the easiest to deal with at first. After The complete collapse of the human factions, the remaining humans either fled or hid themselves amongst the vast ruins left by the Dwarven Warmachine. The first two thanes failed to help the reconstruction, do the fact that human resistance sabotaged them at every turn. The third and fourth attempted the Use of force to ensure protection of the reconstructing economy, the third failed murdered as soon as he attempted to work on his plan at night and the fourth was assassinated in broad daylight. The Fifth tried diplomacy with the humans. However the human resistances made pacts with many Dark Gods except for Vien, Islen, and Xoroth. This led to his death in Honor of Kor'danoth, Dark God, King of Misfortune and Patron to Hunters, and lord of the wilds. It would take Master-Thane Khan-Odek, who worked on a plan before departing from his home in Frozen-Peaks, his best Frien Lt. General Horen Stoutstep, who commanded an army big enough to surpress the Human Followers of Darkness, and his Comrade in Arms Master Scout Magnus Kuran, who's speed, stealth, and Spy connection, Kept them up to date on the human movements. Khan-Odek establish his base of Operation in a Ruined Fortress that was on the Summit of a mountain. From there He began his work by rebuilding it and luring dwarven settlers from the mountains. From this point, the hunting and purge of the what they now considered, Fallen Humans, began to expand until eventual complete purge. With no fallen humans in Holtem Khan-Odek Mobilized his plan by fully opening Settlements accross Holtem Region. This would lead Khan-Odek's blessing by the High King Thedeus Snowbear to become the King of the Holtem Federation. Currently the Holtem Federation Remain Vigilant of Nimeria, do to Magnus Kuran's Spies reporting Strange movements in the Nimerian forest. Not Worried about the Kingdom of Relais, since the Holtem Federation are neutral to all except their father nation in Frozen-peaks of Alm'agan.